The Quintuplets
by NaomiZizah
Summary: "Kita akan kedatangan 2 Murid Baru"/"Huh? bener katamu."/"Hai semua namaku..." WARNING! Author masih pemula, mohon maaf jika Typo, Bahasa Berbelit2, Dll.
1. Pengenalan Tokoh

Hay Hay!! Selamat datang di story pertama aku

mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan di sini

Author masih pemula TwT

Pengenalan Tokoh

1\. Boboiboy Halilintar

Nama Panggilan : Hali/Halilintar

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : 8-2

2\. Boboiboy Taufan

Nama Panggilan : Taufan/Angin

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : -

_tokoh ini keluar pada chapter 2_

3\. Boboiboy Gempa

Nama Panggilan : Gempa/GemGem/Tanah

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : -

_tokoh ini akan keluar pada chapter 2_

4\. Boboiboy Blaze

Nama Panggilan : Blaze/Api

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : -

_tokoh ini keluar pada chapter 3_

5\. Boboiboy Ice

Nama Panggilan : Ice/Air

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : -

_Tokoh ini keluar pada chapter 3_

6\. Yaya

Nama Panggilan : Yaya

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : 8-2

7\. Gopal

Nama Panggilan : Gopal

Umur : 15 Tahun

Kelas : 8-1

8\. Ying

Nama Panggilan : Ying

Umur : 13 Tahun

Kelas : 8-2


	2. Chapter 1

"Ughh... sunyinyaa... andai aja mereka gk pergi kesana :' " gumam seorang lelaki berumur 14 thn itu sambil menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya

Tiba2 ia mengingat Flashback terakhir kali mereka bertemu

FLASHBACK

4 Tahun Yg Lalu...

Terlihat 3 anak Kembar sedang berada di Bandara

"Kak, jgn lupain kita ya?" Ucap seorang anak berwarna mata Biru itu

"Iya, aku g akan lupain kalian"- Hali

"Janji?" Kali ini anak yg berwana mata Emas

"Gk akan" -Hali

"Baiklah! Kami pergi dulu ya? JAGA DIRI!"Ucap mereka ber2 Serempak

"Daa..."

FLASHBACK OFF

"Hali, ayo makan malam" Ucap seorang kakek, yaitu Tok Aba

"Ok Tok..." -Hali

Keesokkan Harinya

_Di Sekolah

"Huffftt..."

"Sudahlah jangan murung terus Hal" -???

"cerita lah kenapa kau ni?"-??

"Huh? Yaya? Ying? Aku gpp"-Hali

"lalu, yg kau murung ni kenapa?" -Yaya

"Umm..."- Hali

"Bagi tau kita la, mana tau kita bisa tolong"- Ying

"Maaf, lain waktu ya?"-Hali

"Hmm... yaudah terserah" -Yaya

"Cikgu Datang! Cikgu Datang!"

"Selamat Pagi Cikgu!" Ucap Seisi Kelas

"Selamat Pagi Semua! Baiklah, kalian akan menduduki ujian Matematika setelah istirahat nanti, jadi kalian harus bersedia" ucap Cikgu Papa

"Baik Cikgu!" Ucap semua Murid

"Haduh Ujian Lagiiii!!!"

"Matematika Lagiiiii!!!"

~Istirahat'~

_Di Ruang Makan

"Hali?" -Ying

"Ya?"

"Sdh siap Ujian nanti?"

"Dh"

"Kira2 siapa yg dapat No. 1??"

"Ntahlah."

"Mari kita lihat!"

"Hm."

Saat Selesai Istirahat

"Sudah siap?" -Yaya

"Dh"-Hali

"Okelah, mari kita lihat siapa yg Terbaik!" -Ying

"Hm."

Saat selesai Ujian

"Hwaahhh... capek ngitung akoh -,"-Ying

"Katanya pinter matematika, kok mlh capek ngitung??"-Yaya

"Tau nih"-Hali

"Hehe"-Ying

"Huh.. terserah kau aja deh"-Yaya

"Eh, emg bnr yak?"-Hali

"Apaan?"- YingYaya

"Katanya besok ada 4 murid baru, 2 di kelas kita 2 nya lagi di kelas 8-1?"-Hali

"Gatau deh... liat besok aj kli ya?"-Ying

"Yaudah kita liat bsk"-Yaya

Keesokkan Harinya di kelas

"Anak2 Kita akan kedatangan 2 Murid baru"

"Bener katamu li" -Yaya

"Hmm..." -Hali

"Tau dri mana?"-Ying

"Guru"

"Oh"-YayaYing

"Hai Semuanya! Perkenalkan namaku..."

TBC

Hewwo! Gmn cerita pertamaku??

Mohon Maaf Kalo Ada Kesalahan Di Cerita Ini, dikarenakan Author msih pemula ya jadinya gini

BeRaNtAkAn! ;-;

(Jalan cerita agak tidak sesuai dgn judul dikarenakan aqoh bingung nyari judul yg tepat:')

Chapter Berikutnya akan ku buat Minggu Depan hari Selasa.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hai Semuanya! Namaku Taufan!"

"Aku Gempa!"

"Salam Kenal y!" Ucap mereka ber2 bersamaan

"Kok mereka mirip kamu hal?"-Ying

"Ntahlah... E-Eh?!Mirip?!"

"Apakah ada pertanyaan??" -Cikgu Papa

"Saya!" -Yaya

"Baiklah, apa pertanyaanmu?"-Taufan

"Kenapa kalian mirip Hali?"- Yaya

"Huh? Kayak pernah denger namanya?, tapi maaf kita tidak tahu"-Taufan

"Oh..."

"Kalau begitu salah satu dri kalian duduk di belakang Yaya, dan 1 lagi di belakang Ying. Yaya Ying angkat tangan kalian! "-Cikgu Papa

"Baik!" Lalu Yaya dan Ying mengangkat tangan kanan mereka

"Jadi, Saya mau membagikan hasil Ulangan Matematika kemarin, jangan ribut pasal nilai ya? Nilaintinggibrendah itu kalian yg menentukan sendiri."

-Cikgu Papa

"Baik Cikgu!"

"Diurutkan dari yg mendapat peringkat 1-3 dulu"

"Yg nomor 3 Adalah... Ying! Dengan nilai 95%"

"Yah, nomor 3 lagi :' "-Ying

"Yg nomor 2 Adalah... Yaya! Dengan nilai 98,5%"

"Nomor 2 lagi? Yaudah deh"-Yaya

"Dan yg nomor 1 Adalah... Halilintar! Dengan nilai 99%"

"Huh? 99%? Nilaiku turun 1 doang -, "-Hali

"Dan yg lain..."-Cikgu Papa

-Skip Selesai Membagikan Hasil Ujian-

"Hebatlah Kau! Kita beda 0,5 doang : "

"Hm."

"Knp? Sakit?"

"G"

"Terus?"

"NILAIKU TURUN CUMA 1 DOANG!"

"Kok malah marah?"

"Tau nih, orang mau nilainya naik, ini malah sebaliknya"

"Tapi masalahnya... Aku bawa duin man pas pasan, ntar si Gopal minta Traktir -,"-Hali

"Masalah itu? Tenang aja, nanti ku hukum dia kalo dia minta Traktir kau!"-Yaya

"Thx, Ya!"

"Y w! (You're Welcome)"-Yaya

"Gem, kau sadar gak, tadi ada yg namanya hampir sama ky kakak pertama kita?"-Taufan

"Iya aku tau, kira2 itu beneran kakak kita apa bukan ya?"-Gempa

"Gimana klo nanti kita tanya aja?"

"Se7 sih"

-IstTIRahaT-

"Hai, Taufan! Hai,Gempa!"-Yaya

"Hai Juga!"-TaufanGempa

"Kenalin ya? Namaku Yaya,dan ini Ying"-Yaya

"Oh, Salken Yaya! Salken Ying!"-TaufanGempa

"Salken Juga!, Kalian mau ikut kita ke kantin gak? Disana udah ada yg lain"-Ying

"Huh? Siapa aja?"

"Liat aja nanti, klo ku kasih tau kalian juga gak akan tau"

"Ya juga si, ok kita ikut"

/Di Kantin\\\

"Hai Semwah!"

"Hai Juga! Eh Ying, Yaya. Di belakangmu itu siapa?"

"Oh ini murid baru, Kenalin diri sanah, males akuh :v"

-Ying

"Dasar -,"

"Eh kalian kembar yak? Mirip banget"

"Y"

"Sifatnya Dingin kek hali ya, Fang?"

"Iya juga, tapi gk sedingin Ice"

"Bukan itu maksudnya kali"

"Hehe"

"Ice? Kalian kenal sama Ice?"-Taufan

"Iyalah, dia kan murid baru di kelas kita"

"Owh... aku jg baru"-Taufan

"Nama?"

"Aku Taufan, Ni Gempa"-Taufan

"Oh... Aku Fang, Yg Ini Gopal"-Fang

"Salken."-Taufan

"Jg"-Gopal

"Wiiu wiiiu wiiiu ten teeeenn teen!"Tiba2 dia dateng :v

"Blaze, gausah kek bocah napa? Ni di sekolah Blaze, bkn dirumah! -,"-Taufan

"Hehe...Ya maap kak "-Blaze

"Tumben kak Taufan nasehatin Blaze, biasanya mlh ikutan :v"-Gempa

"-,-" -Taufan

"Eh? Kalian udh saling kenal?"-Fang

"Iyalah! Kitakan Saudara masa gak saling kenal!"-Ice

"Saudara? Kok seumuran? Klian ni Saudara Kandung atau Apa?"-Gopal

"Kembar."-Gempa, Taufan, Ice, Blaze Bersamaan

"Kembar 4?"-Fang

"5" -Blaze

"5? Lalu 1 Lagi Kemana?"-Gopal

"Yg 1 lagi ada di-" Ucapan Taufan Terpotong

"HAE SEMUA!" Secara Tiba Tiba, Hali Dateng Sambil Berteriak, Sampai mereka semua terkejut

"Waa!!" -Semua Kec. Hali

"Hehe... Kaget?"-Hali

"Kau Ni!" Dengus Yaya"tumben iseng!"

"Sesekali laa "-Hali

"Ye lah tu -," -Ying

"Ehehe... Sorry"-Hali

"Hmm... kalian ber4 mirip adikku ya?"-Hali

"Adik?! Hali punya adik?!" -Ucap Yaya, Ying, Gopal, Fang Bersamaan

"Kalo iya knp?"-Hali

"Baru tau" -Gopal

"Iya aku juga"-Fang

"Ya. Aku 5 Bersaudara, Dan semuanya Kembar termasuk aku"-Hali

"Kembar 5?" -Fang

"Y"

"Hmm... baru tau lho!"-Gopal

"Karena aku ga pernah kasih tau" -Hali

"Kau juga mirip banget sama Kakak Kembarku. Bahkan dari Namanya, Udah mirip banget ky Kakak Ku" -Taufan

"Emg namamu siapa?" -Hali

"Taufan"

"Taufan? EH?!"-Hali

"Knp?"

"Ka-Kau itu..."-Hali

TBC

Chapter 2 Update! Ga nyambung yak??

Mohon Maaf Jika Ada Kesalahan Dalam Chapter Ini.

Tiba2 pengen lanjuttin :v

Mood! Udh nyampe chapter 3 btw :b

Sorry klo kpendekkan, aku mo update chp 3 sekalian :v


	4. Tokoh Tambahan

Tokoh Tambahan

9\. Fang

Nama Panggilan : Fang

Umur : 14 Tahun

Kelas : 8-1

10\. Kaizo

Nama Panggilan : Kaizo

Umur : 17 Tahun

Kelas: ?

11\. Thorn

Nama Panggilan : Thorn

Umur : 12 Tahun

Kelas : 7-3

12\. Solar

Nama Panggilan : Solar

Umur : 12 Tahun

Kelas : 7-3

Maafkan Ke Khilafan Saia Yg Lupa Menambahkan 4 Orang Ini

Okey, sekian dari saia... dan kemungkinan ada tokoh tambahan lagi :)


	5. Chapter 3

Taufan? E-EH?! TAUFAN?!"-Hali

"Knp?"

"Nama Lengkap Kau Boboiboy Taufan?, Tanggal Lahir 13 Maret 2005?, Umur 14 Tahun?, Kembar 5 Termasuk Kamu?" -Hali

"Eh kau tau semuanya? Darimana?" -Taufan

Tiba2 Hali menaruh tangan kanannya di Bahu Taufan

"Huh?"-Taufan

"Pasti Tau Dong! Aku Boboiboy Halilintar, Kakak Kalian. Inget aku kan?"-Hali

"EH?!"-Gempa, Blaze, Ice

"HUH?! KAK HALI?! HWAA! AKU KANGAN BANGET SAMA KAKAK!"-Taufan

Lalu Taufanyg lain (Kec. Ice) memeluk Hali dengan sangat Erat

"Cie, yg kangen :v"-Hali

"Ice kau gk ikutan?"-Fang"

"Gk ah, belakangan aja"-Ice

Tetiba~~

"Biar dapet pelukan special Anak Bungsu ya kak Ice?:v"

"Huh? Huwaaa!!!!"

Saking fokusnya, Ice gk sadar kalo ada yg memperhatikannya dari belakang

Ice pun terjatuh karena Terkejut :

Yg lain(HaliTauGemBla)? Sudah melepaskan pelukkan mereka sejak Ice berteriak

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Fang? Shock. Karena ada Orang lain yg Tiba2 muncul

"Hihi! Kaget ya?"

"Eh? Thorn? Solar?"-Ice

"Ya?" -ThornSolar

"Kalian kok ada disini?"-Blaze

"Huh? Memangnya knp? Aku kan sekolah disini"-Solar

"WHAT?! SEKOLAH DISINI?!"-Taufan, Blaze, Ice

"Lha, baru tau yg ThornSolar sekolah dsn?"-Hali

"Kelas Berapa? Setahuku mereka umurnya 12 Tahun, kok bisa masuk SMP?"-Taufan

"Mereka kelas 7-3, Emang sih mereka umurnya 12, Tapi karena waktu mau naik kelas 4 mereka udh terlalu Pintar dan dapat lompat kelas jadi mereka langsung kls 5" -Hali

"Oh begitu..."

"Dan hebatnya, setelah lompat kelas, mereka jadi lebih sering dapet peringkat 12, kadang Solar 1 Thorn 2, kadang Thorn 1 Solar 2."-Hali

"Tu-Tunggu! Mau nanya bole?"-Taufan

"Nanya apa?"

"Tadi dikelas kan ada pembagian nilai ulangan Matematika kan? Yg mau aku tanya, Ada yg dapet nilai 100 gak?"

-Taufan

"Ngga ada, paling tinggi 99 paling rendah 50"-Yaya

"Hm? Siapa yg dapet 99"

"Umm... a-aku ijin ke toilet dulu yak? Bye Bye!"-Hali

lalu dia langsung lari ke Tempat Yg Aman :v

"Kak Hali kenapa?"-Taufan

"Gak tau tuh"-Gempa

"Banyak alasan dia! Bilang aja mau kabur"-Yaya

"Kabur kenapa?"-Gopal

"Karena dia yg dapet nilai Tertinggi Di Kelas lagi atau bisa dibilang dia yg dapet Peringkat 1 dikelas"-Ying

"Owh...HUH?! PERINGKAT 1?!" Kata Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice sambil berteriak saking terkejutnya

"Kenapa? Kok kaget?"-Ying

"SEJAK KAPAN DIA JADI PINTER?!"-Taufan

"Setauku Kak Hali itu selalu mendapat Peringkat ke 30 dari 35 Siswa"-Gempa

"Huh? Peringkat 30? Yg aku tau dia selalu dapet 3 Besar dari awal masuk kelas 7"-Fang

"DaRi KeLaS 7? Kok tiba2 dia jadi pinter yak?"-Ice

"Hehe... itulah yg kalian gk tau! Sejak kalian pindah ke KL, Kak Hali selalu sibuk dengan bukunya, bahkan saat itu aku ke kamarnya saja meja belajarnya penuh dengan bukunya... ya begitulah dan semenjak itu dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat 3 Besar di kelasnya dan selalu memenangkan 3 Olimpiade berturut-turut"-Solar

"Woah Keren! Tapi kenapa dia langsung kabur?"-Blaze

"Karena biasanya,kalo dia dapet Peringkat 1 , Gopal selalu minta di traktir"-Ying

"Hehe... Tau aja!"-Gopal

~~Kriiingg Kriiingg~~

"Udah bel masuk! Bye aku ke kelas dulu!"-Blaze Ice

"Bye!"

-Di Kelas Hali-_

"Hai, Hali!"-Yaya

"Hai Juga!"

"Cie yg udh pinter :v"-Taufan

"Mentang2 dulu aku dapet PeringkatTerakhir, jangan kalian mengira kalo aku gak akan bisa dapet Peringkat Pertama -, "-Hali

"Mustahil sih tapi Selamat Ya v:"-Gempa

Tiba2~

"Nggak ada yg mustahil kalo berusaha"-Solar

"Hwaaa!!!"-HaliTauGem

"Se-Sejak Kapan Kau dst?!"-Taufan

"Oh... ini aku mau kembaliin buku Kak Hali, Thx yak"-Solar

"Oh ya, Yw"-Hali

"Btw kau gk ke kls? Mana Thorn?"-Taufan

"Tadi sih abis dri toilet, sekalian keluar jadi aku bawa buku Kak Hali sekalian pulangin, Thorn ad dikelas"-Solar

"Owh"

"Bye! Aku mau ke kelas"-Solar

"Bye!"

-Setelah Bel Istirahat ke 2 Berbunyi-

"Hwahhh... Istirahat jg akhirnya!"-Taufan

"Pelajaran tadi lumayan rumit ya?"-Gempa

"Hmm... iyasih, tapi aku lumayan paham"-Hali

"Ya aku juga sama..."-Yaya

"Aku juga sama sih"-Ying

"Yaiyalah! Kalian kan pinter2"-Taufan

"Weh, Fan. Sepinter2 nya kita, kita pernah dpt nilai dibawah 60 loh :v"-Ying

"Saat itu nilaiku 57%"-Yaya

"Aku 55%"-Ying

"Owh.. Kak Hali berapa hayoo?"-Taufan

"Kalo rendah mau apa?"-Hali

"Emm... "- Taufan

"Klo Hali dapet 80%, meski lagi sakit tapi dia tetep fokus"-Yaya

"Sakit? Sakit apaan?"-Taufan

" -,- "-Hali

"Hm? Jadi, ku kasih tau boleh?"

"Serah kau--"-Hali

"Saat itu... kami mau melaksanakan ujian"

FLasHBacK oN

1 Year Ago

"Ughhh..."

Terlihat seorang lelaki yg terlihat sangat pucat

"Hali, kau kenapa?"

"Huh?... aku gpp"

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat pucat! Atau kau lagi sakit?"

"Aku gpp"

"Serius?" Tanya Yaya, lalu Yaya pun menaruh tangannya di leher Hali

"Yaampun! Kamu Demam?! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?"

"Uhh. Cuma sedikit pusing, janganlah terlalu khawatir"

"Kenapa kau masuk hri ini? Kan lagi sakit"

"Hari ini kan ada ulangan jadi, aku masuk lah"

"Tapi jangan dipaksakan, nanti makin parah"

"Udah aku gpp. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri"

"Terserah kau lah"

FLasHBacK ofF

"Begitulah ceritanya, tekadnya kuat, alhasil nilai dia lebih tinggi, padahal soalnya susah banget"-Yaya

"Iya, aku aj ngerasa malu, masa aku yg waktu itu Sehat Walafiat nilainya bisa lebih rendah dari Hali yg lahi demam tinggi."-Ying

"Kisah Silam gausah diungkit "-Hali

"Malu lah tu, saat itu muka kau lagi merah2 nya, keliatan beda tau "-Gopal

"APA KAU BILANG?!"-Hali

"Gurau ja :v"-Gopal

"Oh ya, aku mau ke ruang OSIS dulu ya? Rapatnya dh mau mulai"-Yaya

"Eh... ya juga! Dah jam 12 nih! Nanti ketinggalan pula"-Hali

"A-Ah iya... klo telat bisa gawat"-Ying

"Ruang OSIS? Kalian anggota OSIS?"-Taufan

"Hali Ketua, Yaya Wakil, Ying Sekretaris"-Fang

"Owh... beda jauh banget sama Hali yg dulu! Ya kan, Fan?"-Gempa

"Iya yah, Hali yg dulu aja gak bakal mau jadi Ketua Kelas! ini malah udah jadi Ketua OSIS!"-Taufan

"Hmmppp..."

"Dah2 ayo kita kesana! Udah mau telat kan?"-Yaya

"Yaudah, Bye!"-YingHali

"Bye!"

~~~Setelah Itu~~~

Ada seorang laki2 yg memakai Jaket warna Hijau datang dan menghampiri mereka

"Hai, Kak Fan! Hai, Kak Gem!" Sapa Thorn

"Hai Juga, Thorn!"-Taufan

"Eh, Fan! Mau nanya"-Fang

"Hm? Apa?"-Taufan

"Thorn ma Solar tu siapanya kau?"-Fang

"Mereka Sepupuku, emgnya Kak Hali g pernah ksi tau?"

"Ngga. Klo nanya dia ga bakal dijawab"

"Ceh... sifatnya ngga berubah. Eh, ngomong2 Mana Solar, Thorn?"-Taufan

"Huh? Dia bukannya ada di bela-"

"KOK GA ADA?!"-Thorn

T B C~

Kepanjangan? Maybe?

Biarin aja deh, lagi mood

Oh ya! Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha

10 Dzulhijjah 1440 H/11 Agustus 2019 M

Itu aja mungkin yg aku sampaikan

Yaudah klo gitu tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya?

Bye bye~~


	6. Chapter 4

"KOK GAADA?!"

"Emg tdi dmn?"-Taufan

"Tadi dia di blkng aku"-Thorn

"Terus? Kok bisa gaada?!"-Taufan

"Ntahlah? Duh... kmana adikku yg 1 inih"-Thorn

"Emm... adekmu kan emang cuman 1 -, "-Gempa

"Yaemang... tapi aku lagi serius nih"-Thorn

TibaTiba~~

"HAEE AKU DATHANK!!"-Solar

"WHAAA!!!"-All Kec. Solar

"Ehehe... lgi pda ngomongin apsi? Keknya serius banget dah" -Solar

"Hadeueh... Kau Ini! Kemana aja sih?! Aku Khawatir tau?"-Thorn

"Emm... Sorry, Kak! Aku tadii..."-Solar

FlAsHbAcK SaAt ThOrN DaN SoLaR InGiN BeRtEmU yG LaIn

"Thorn"-Solar

"Hm?"

"Capek"

"Sabar yak?"

Solar melihat ada Pedagang Permen lalu...

"Ehh? Permen? Kesana ah"-Solar

Solar pun pergi ke Pedagang Permen tersebut tanpa pengetahuan Kakaknya, Thorn

FlAsHbAcK OfF

"Hehehe..."-Solar

"Dasar! Bukannya bilang aku -, "

"Yamaap kak!"

"Haduh! Punya adek sepupu Kembar kek gni sama2 bikin khawatir -, "-Gempa

"Sama aja kan? Kak Gempa juga punya kembaran, ada 4 Pulak -, "-Solar

"Serah kao"-Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice

-~Kriiingg Kriingg~-

*Bel Tanda Selesainya Istirahat Kedua Berbunyi, Selutuh Siswa Diharapkan Masuk Ke Kelas Masing2*

"Dah Masuk Tuh! Nanti kta plang brg ya? Sekalian aku mau main nanti"-Thorn

"Yaudah, Bye! Nanti tungguin kita di depan gerbang"

-Taufan

-~ Skip

"Ehh... Kak"-Taufan

"Hm?"-Hali

"Besok Ujian Tengah Semester ya?"-Taufan

"Besok Sabtu -,"-Hali

"Maksud aku Hari Senin"-Taufan

"Iya, Nanti senin kita Ujian"-Hali

"Kita belajar bareng ya? Aku krg paham si"-Taufan

"Tenang Aja! Nanti kita belajar bareng kok, sama yg lain juga!"-Hali

-Skip Lagi :3

PuLaNg SeKoLaH

Mereka sudah jalan pulang

"Fan"-Hali

"Ya?"

"Dirumah ada Ayah dan Bunda ga?"

"Ada dong! Tapi Ayah lagi kerja"

"Owh..."

"Kenapa? Kok tiba2 tanyain Bunda"-Taufan

"Ngga... cm kangen aj"

"Owh. Thorn!"-Taufan

"Ape?"

"Nanti kta main dulu kan?"

"Ya, lah! Lama aku tak main ngan kau"-Thorn

"Ywdh..."

-Gak lama setelah itu...

"Haus lah... ada yg bw minum ga?"-Taufan

"Aku g bawa"-Gempa

"Aku jg gak"-Blaze, Ice, Thorn, Solar

"Kak Hali bawa?"

"Bawa sih, tapi dh habis :P"-Hali

"Yaelah... gaada yg bw minum napa? Haus banget tau"

"Yodah kita mampir dulu kesini"-Hali

"Tapi aku g ada uang lagi"-Taufan

"Gausah mikirin Uang, kta ksana aja dlu"-Hali

"K"-Taufan

\- Gak lama kemudian mereka sampai di Kedai Atok -

"Assalamualaikum, Tok!"-Hali

"Waalaiukmsalam, kau dh pulang?"

"Iya dong! Klo blm aku g akan ada dsn"

"Hehe... betul jugak. Eh... kau udh ktemu mereka?"

"Udah dong! Mlhn aku sekelas sama Taufan dan Gempa"

-Hali

"Sekelas?"

"Iya, Tok!"

"Owh... Eh, tumben lgsg ksini, biasanya plg dlu"

"Gni, Taufan haus di jalan, minumannya habis, jadi Hali bw ke sini"-Hali

"Oh, ywdh klo gtu atok dibuatin deh"

"Yeey! TerimaKasih, Tok!-All kec. Tok Aba

"Hm, Sama Sama"

"Kak Taufan!"-Thorn

"Apa?"

"Gimana rasanya tinggal di KL tanpa Kak Hali?"Tanya Thorn sambil menunjuk ke Hali yg sedang minum

"Umm... gimana yah? Agak berat sih"-Taufan

"Berat? Maksudnya?"

"Berat rasanya jadi Kakak Pertama yg penuh tanggung jawab "-Taufan

"Biasa aja sih menurut aku"-Thorn

"Adik kau kan cuman 1, Thorn"-Taufan

"Hehe... iya juga ya "

"Nah, Ni Minumannya"-Tok Aba

"Thx Tok!"-All Ke. Tok Aba

"Iya"

~~~Skip

Selesai Minum, Mereka langsung pulang

"Masih jauh?"-Gempa

"Dikit lagi sampai kok, Nah dah sampai, Yok Masuk"-Hali

"Okey"

Mereka Ber 7 Pun Masuk Ke Rumah

"Assalamualaikum"-All

"Waalaikumsalam, Eh? HALI?!"

"BUNDA!!"

Mereka ber2 pun berpelukkan

"Rindu Bunda :')"-Hali

"Bunda juga, Sayang"-Bunda

"Ekhem... Kayanya seru banget deh... dilupain dakuh :") "-All Kec. Hali Bunda

"Ehehe... sini aku tunjukkin kamar kalian"-Hali

"Udah disiapin toh?"-Taufan

"Hn, Atok yg suruh aku siapkan, Atok urusin kedai"-Hali

"Oh"

"Nah, disini kamar Taufan. sebelahnya Taufan, Gempa. Sebelahnya Gempa, Blaze. sbelahnya Blaze, Ice. Sana masuk ke kmr masing2"

"Okay "-All Kec. Thorn, Solar, Hali

"Thorn sama Solar klo mau main sm Taufan, sana ke orangnya, aku mo ganti baju dulu"

"Sip!"-Thorn Solar

~Di Kamar Hali

Halilintar's POV

"Hufftt... Aku senang bisa kaya dulu lagi" gumamku sambil memandang foto keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, Bunda, Aku, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze dan Ice...

"Hm...semoga aja mereka masih sama ky dulu" kataku dengan suara pelan

Halilintar's POV END

~~Di Kamar Taufan

Tok Tok Tok

"Kak Fan" ucap Thorn dari balik pintu

"Ya?"

"Kita main apa?"-Thorn

"Mm... gimana kalo kita main diluar aja?"-Solar

"Hm? Baiklah, Ayo!"-Taufan

"Ajak yg lain gk?"-Thorn

"Ajaklah!"-TauLar

"Ywdh aku panggilin ya?"

"Kalian panggil Blaze sm Ice, Aku panggil Kak Hali sama Gempa"-Taufan

"Oke"-ThoLar

\--Setelah berkumpul semua dan di perjalanan--

"Dah lama juga kita gk bersama2 kyk gni"-Ice

"Iya juga... Rindu masa lalu nich :3"-Taufan

"Nah kita udh sampai"-Hali

"Akhirnyaa..."-Ice

"Dah banyak perubahan ya?"-Gempa

"Iya"

"Sekarang... Yok main!"-Solar

??? : Aku akan mengambil salah satu dri mereka

?? : Hehe... kerja bagus!

TBC~

Kurang panjang?

Siapakah (??? ??) itu?

Hehe...

Chapter selanjutnya akan di Pub setelah ada ide

Klo ada kesalahan, jadi mohon maaf

And kasih tau dimana bagian yg salahnya ya?

Biar bisa aku perbaiki

Nanti di Remake klo perlu

BTW ThornSolar itu adik Sepupu mereka k?

ud ksi tau blm?


	7. Chapter 5- Taufan Diculik?

**Mereka ber-7 sedang duduk2 di taman tersebut**"Mmm... aku mau kesana dulu ya?"-Taufan

"Huh? Oke"

**~~**

"Hmm... Sejuk dan Indah, Seandainya di kota ada tempat seperti ini"-Taufan

Tanpa ia sadari, di balik semak2 ada 2 orang misterius yg sedang mengintip dia

_??? : Itu dia orangnya__?? : Hmm... Lumayan__??? : Jadi apa rencana kita?__?? : Hehe... (lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu)__???: Faham!__?? : Baiklah langsung saja__??? :Okey!_

**~~~**

"Umm... Permisi dik?" -???

"Ya ada apa?"-Taufan

"Saya mau bertanya, Apakah ada rumah kosong di sekitar sini?" -???

"Oh...kalau tidak salah, ada. Ikuti aku"-Taufan

"Hehehe... sesuai rencana (berbisik sambil berjalan)"-??

**_Saat Sampai di Tujuan_**

"Disini, Kita sudah sampai"-Taufan

"Kalau begitu mahukah kau ikut kami masuk?"-???

"Tapi nanti aku bisa di cari sama Kakak Adikku"-Taufan

"Gak papa, Nanti aku antarkan kau pulang"-??

"Uhh... okay"-Taufan

**Di Dalam**

"Uwaahhh... aku capek"-Taufan

"Capek? Kalau begitu duduk disini"-??

"(Duduk) hoammm..."-Taufan

"Hehehe! Masuk Perangkap!"-??

?? = Penculik 1

??? =Penculik 2

"Huh?! AP-. hmmppp-hmmp (Mulutnya di tutup lalu tangan kakinya di ikat)"-Taufan

"Hahaha!"- Penculik 1 Dan 2

**_Keadaan Saudaranya_**

"Hah... capek, Kita pulang yuk?" Ice

"Iya ay- Tunggu. Mana Taufan?!"-Hali

"Huh Bukannya ada di si- KOK GAK ADA?!" -Gempa

"Mungkin dia lagi pergi ke suatu tempat. Oh ya aku sama Solar plg dluan ya? Udh mau sore"-Solar

"Iyaudah, Da"-Blaze

Thorn n Solar pun pulamg

"Hmm... bener juga sih kata Solar, tapi dia pergi ke mana?"-Gempa

**_Keadaan Taufan_**

"Kau tahu nomor telepon kakakmu? Hm?"-Penculik 2

"B-buat a-apa?"-Taufan

"Heh? Buat apa? Nanti kau juga tahu!"-Penculik 1

"Uhmm... baiklah"-Taufan

"Sebutkan" Penculik 1

"081223..."

**_Setelah Selesai Menyebutkan Nomor Telefon Kakaknya_**

**Keadaan ****Mereka**

Drrrtt... Drrrttt...

"Telefon Masuk? Tapi dari siapa? Kenapa harus VidCall?"

-Hali

"Hm? Coba angkat"-Ice

VIDEO CALL MODE ON

_Penculik 1 : HAHAHA... Akhirnya Diangkat Juga_

_Halilintar : SI-SIAPA KAU?!_

_Pencilik 1 : Siapa Aku? Itu gk penting BODOH! Haha-_

**Halilintar : Wait- Kau Salah Script**

**Penculik 1 : E-Eh?! salah?, umm... (Bolak Balik Script)**

**Taufan : Cepet Ah, Sampe kapan aku diiket kaya gini terus**

**Author : Hadeh...**

Okeh lanjut

_Penculik 1 : Siapa Aku Itu Tidak Penting... Yang Paling penting adalah, Kau Pasti Sedang mencari Adikmu Kan?! Hahaha_

_Halilintar : Bagaimana Kau Tahu?! Apa Jangan Jangan Ka-_

_Penculik 1 : Ya, Aku Tahu Dimana Keberdaan Adikmu..._

_Halilintar : Di-Dimana?_

_Penculik 1 : Dia Sudah Ku Culik, Mari Lihat si-_

**Penculik 1 : Oy! Kenapa di lepas iketannya? Kayanya gak disuruh di lepas deh (Bolak Balik Script)**

**Taufan : Pegel tau di iket kea gt terus -,**

**Author : Udh2 Lanjut aj**

Lanjut!

_Taufan :Hmmmpp... Hmmpp... (Tolongin Aku Kaaakk!!)_

_Penculik 1 : Bagaimana? Sudah Percaya?_

_Halilintar : LEPASKAN DIA!!_

_Penculik 1 :HAHAHA! Kami akan melepaskan adikmu, Tapi dgn 1 Syarat_

_Halilintar : Apa itu?_

_Penculik 1 : Kau harus mengalahkan kami dahulu_

_Halilintar : Huh?_

**_TBC~_****_Sorry telat Update_****_Dan mungkin akn jarang on buat bulan sept ini_****_Ya... sinyal author lagi ngajak tawuran_****_Sorry kalo terlalu sedikit kata2 nya, Banyak kata2 yg salah, alurnya berantakkan_****_Sekian_****_~Miku_**


End file.
